Open Sustain Close Break
This is intended for a D&D style game. 4 types of maneuvers * Opener : High accuracy, low damage (60% hit rate, 10% HP damage vs typical foe) * Sustainer : Low accuracy, moderate damage (20% hit rate, 20% HP damage vs typical foe) : Becomes more accurate after target has been hit by an Opener (60% hit rate) : Increases the accuracy of a Closer attack by 10%, hit or miss * Closer : Very low accuracy, massive damage (5% hit rate, 70% HP damage vs typical foe) : Becomes much more accurate after target has been attacked by 3 Sustainers, 1 of which must hit (80% hit rate) : Clears out the effects of Sustainers and Openers on the target * Breaker : Medium accuracy, low damage (50% hit rate, 10% HP damage vs typical foe) : Cancels the effects of any Openers or Sustainers on a person of the attacker's choice if it hits, but only if they've already been attacked by a Sustainer Expected Sequence # Attackers lead with Openers until one hits # Attackers transition to Sustainers, building up attack bonuses # Defender has a choice between counter-attacking with Openers and Sustainers, or throwing out a Breaker in hopes of forcing the attackers to restart # Assuming the Breaker fails, Attackers throw a Closer, clobbering the defender Example Fighters A and B each know 5 strikes # Jab (Opener) # One-Two (Sustainer) # Uppercut (Sustainer) # Haymaker (Closer) # Cross (Breaker) :Turn 1: Fighter A hits with a Jab. Fighter B misses with a Jab. (Fighter A at 100%, Fighter B at 90%) :Turn 2: Fighter A misses with a One-Two. Fighter B hits with a Cross. (Fighter A at 90%, Fighter B at 90%) :Turn 3: Fighter A hits with a Jab. Fighter B hits with a Jab. (Fighter A at 80%, Fighter B at 80%) :Turn 4: Fighter A hits with an Uppercut. Fighter B hits with a One-Two. (Fighter A at 60%, Fighter B at 60%) :Turn 5: Fighter A misses with a One-Two. Fighter B misses with an Uppercut. (Fighter A at 60%, Fighter B at 60%) :Turn 6: Fighter A misses with a Cross. Fighter B hits with a One-Two. (Fighter A at 40%, Fighter B at 60%) :Turn 7: Desperate, Fighter A launches a Haymaker with only a 25% chance of hitting, and misses. Fighter B hits with a Haymaker, and knocks Fighter A out of the fight. Engaging and Marking Combatants are always in 1 of three states: ;Disengaged :No one has made an attack against you since the start of your last turn. Increase your accuracy by 20% ;Engaged :Someone has made an attack against you since the start of your last turn. Take a -20% penalty to accuracy if you make an attack against anyone who didn't attack you. ;Marked :Someone with a special power has made an attack against you. They get a free attack against you if you don't attack them. :You can be Marked multiple times. The goal is to discourage gang attacks on a single foe and to spread attacks round-robin. Leaving foes Disengaged grants them the ability to target freely with a bonus to attack. Combatants will tend to pair off in Engaged vs Engaged fights. Having a free man can drastically change the flow of a combat. Some attacks will be multiple target (One-Two vs Uppercut) or have other advantages.